Negima Extendit: Custodi Umbra
by LinkLord
Summary: After the battle with Tertium, Negi and his students return to Mahora Academy. However, a group of foreigners calling themselves the Ragnarök Guardians appear suddenly in the academy, claiming to need Negi's help.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from characters not already from Negima.**

**Note: This prologue is entirely about an original character, and contains no characters from **

**Negima. If you are not interested in such chapters, please proceed to Chapter One. For those **

**who wish to continue reading, Negi and Mahora Academy become the main focus after this **

**chapter.**

* * *

**Session 0-1: Prologue**

* * *

The girl awoke, her vision blurred before it began to focus. She found herself on a beach,

stretching on into the distance. She sat up and looked around, taking in the surroundings,

then stood and walked along the beach. She didn't know how long she walked before she

met a robed figure sitting on a rock, staring into the ocean. She tilted her head; the person's

hood hid their face on this dark night.

As if sensing her presence, the figure turned to her, then stiffened before standing. They

seemed about to speak, then faltered. They stood in silence for a moment.

"...do you know who you are?" the person, now revealed to be a man, asked. The girl paused

for a moment, then shook her head. The robed figure's head hung. "I thought not." he

muttered, then walked forward. He knelt before her, lowering his hood to reveal long white

hair that reached his shoulders and yellow eyes with slits for pupils. He had a scar on his

neck.

"Your name is Faiki Xaphus Rvark. You are eleven years old." he said quietly, putting a hand

on her shoulder. The girl glanced at it. "I am Verakka Eva Rvark, I'm seventeen."

Another long pause. Verakka gripped both of her shoulders. "Faiki, I'm your brother." he said

softly. "Please remember."

"I can't." Faiki replied. "I don't remember anything. ...what happened?"

Verakka looked away, muttering something that sounded like 'damn that priest', then looked

back at her. "You...were cursed, Faiki. Possessed by an ancient dark god."

"Is it gone?" the girl asked. Verakka hesitated. "We're going to find out." he replied, although

it seemed a bit rushed. "Don't worry, now that you're back, nothing will ever hurt you again."

* * *

Verakka awoke in a cold sweat, shivering. He placed a hand on his forehead, sighing, then

looked to his left to find Faiki curled up on the other side of the bed. He smiled slightly, then

stood and walked to the door. He opened it slowly, exited the room and closed the door,

then turned to find himself face-to-face with another boy.

"Jesus Christ, Verakka, you're soaked." the other teen sighed, crossing his arms. He had white

hair that reached past his eyes and ended in black tips, as well as sunglasses which hid his

eyes.

"Zova, exactly how long have you been standing next to my bedroom door?" Rvark chuckled,

stepping past the other boy. "Zova Kindar, age sixteen, was found stalking his employer late

last night-" he began.

"I'm not sixteen, and you're not my employer." Zova interrupted. "Your lame attempts at

humor get boring after a while."

Verakka ignored him. "Where are Windine and Zailir?" he asked.

"Zailir's out with Majess, Windine is spending his time in front of that crystal ball you gave

him." came the reply. Verakka looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "Zailir and Majess

went out? Why?"

"Supposedly to gather information, like you told all of us to do." Kindar replied, raising an

eyebrow. "Just how disorienting are your dreams, you freakjob?"

"Right, right." Verakka nodded absentmindedly, walking with Zova into the next room. A

third person, their hood up, was seated in front of a crystal orb with whirling fog inside of it.

"What're you scrying now, Windine?" Verakka asked.

The one called Windine looked up, then lowered his hood to reveal dark green hair and

green eyes. A blue half-moon was tattooed onto his forehead.

"Mahora Academy." came the reply. "Negi Springfield has returned from his visit to the

Magical World. All is well."

"That's fantastic news!" Verakka exclaimed, surprising Zova. "Wow, from indifferent to

psyched in about three seconds." he muttered.

"'Mornin'..." came a soft voice behind them. Verakka and Zova turned their attention to the

door behind them; Faiki stood in it, rubbing her eyes. Her blonde hair fell around her

shoulders, her red eyes sleepy-looking but at the same time alert. She stepped into the

room, walked past Verakka - after giving him a quick hug - and sat down next to Windine,

yawning and peering into his orb.

"Morning, kid. Remember anything?" Zova asked. Verakka shot him a glare, and Faiki shook

her head. "Nothing. What's that big building?" she asked, pointing to the crystal ball. Verakka

blinked; he couldn't see anything but fog in the orb.

"It is an academy. A school. A place of learning." Windine replied, his voice monotonous.

Faiki nodded and stretched. "Where are Zai-" "Out." Zova cut her off.

"Not anymore." came a voice from the other side of the room. They turned to see another

pair of hooded figures. The shorter of the pair flipped down their hood as they walked to the

others, revealing a ten-year-old girl with platinum-colored hair that reached her back and

multi-colored eyes; one blue, one green.

"Zailir wouldn't let me take off my robes outside, but it's so hot!" the girl complained,

stripping off the heavy cloak to reveal a white dress with a belt around her waist. She threw

the cloak, which Verakka caught, and threw herself down in a chair.

"Majess insisted on showing her face to others, despite my warnings that it was unwise."

commented the man called Zailir, who lowered his hood to show red eyes, fangs and short

silver hair.

"Majess, we can't let people know about us just yet." Verakka said. "But we use the secret

ways, nobody ever sees us anyway!" "But there's always a chance."

Majess huffed and crossed her arms. Faiki giggled, then pointed to the crystal ball again.

"Who's that?"

"Negi Springfield." Windine replied. "A teacher at the academy." "Teacher? He's as old as

me!"

"A lot stronger though. He's saved the world at least twice." Zova commented. Faiki 'oohed'

jokingly. "As if Verakka couldn't do that!"

"I'm not the 'save the world' kind of guy..." Verakka said quietly, glancing at a black marking

on the back of his right hand. Faiki picked up pretty fast to end the conversation there.

Finally, Verakka spoke again. "I'm glad we're all here in one room, I actually had something to

tell you all. We're moving out today; I found us another home in Japan."

"Whaaat? Why are we going all the way to Japan?" Majess asked incredulously. Zova folded

his arms and Zailir looked at Verakka expectantly. "We're going to Mahora Academy. I'd like

to meet Mr. Negi in person." he said. "And once he hears our story, the principal's interests

will coincide with our own."


	2. The Ragnarök Guardians

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from characters not already in Negima.

* * *

**

**Session 1-1: The ****Ragnarök Guardians

* * *

**

Three months later, Negi was walking with Asuna and Konoka when they saw six people

striding towards the school. Three seemed to be in their late teens, one was an adult and the

other two were girls that were around his age.

"Hey!" Negi called, walking to them. The figure in the front, one of the teens with long silver

hair and yellow eyes, glanced over to him, then blinked. "Can I help you with something?"

"We are on our way to meet the principal of this establishment." replied the man, who had

short white hair, red eyes and pointed teeth.

"So you're Negi Springfield..." the lead teen said, looking him up and down. "...you're

practically oozing magical energy, kid."

Negi's eyes widened. "How - who are you?" he demanded. The teen chuckled. "I'm Verakka

Eva Rvark, seventeen." he replied, then gestured to the others. "These are my associates,

Zailir Yansan Navis - he's twenty-one -, Zova Kindar - he's sixteen -, Windine Vaexi - he's

fifteen and a half - and Majess Obrium. She's ten."

He pointed to each of them in turn, then moved another girl forward, putting his arm around

her. She was wearing a white shirt with detached sleeves, black pants and black fingerless

gloves. Her hair was blonde, her eyes were red and her expression was unreadable.

"This is my sister, Faiki Xaphus Rvark. Eleven years old." Verakka said with a smile.

"What are you talking about, 'magical energy'?" Asuna asked, glancing at Negi. "That's

ridicul-"

"Spare me, miss Asuna Kagurazaka. I'm well aware of your teacher's status as the son of the

Thousand Master." Verakka cut her off. "We're here to speak to the principal."

"What for? Why are you here?" Negi asked.

"We wish to recruit Mahora Academy's protection and assistance." Zova replied. "You could

say we're on the run." "From who?" "The Väkyroc clan."

"This really is best discussed with the principal." Zailir cut off Zova before he could say

anything else, the other boy glaring warily at the adult. Verakka nodded, then gestured to the

building. Negi watched as the group walked by, Majess trailing behind to look at him.

"You can come too, you know." she stated simply.

They wordlessly followed the girl, who ran to catch up with the others of her group. They

reached the front door of the school, opening it to find Evangeline and Chachamaru waiting

for them.

"Ah, Evangeline A. K. McDowell." Verakka said. Evangeline glanced over to Negi. "Boy, is

there a reason that you're escorting trespassers into the school?" she asked. Negi blinked.

"Master, they only wish to speak with the principal. I have been with them since they

entered school grounds, and now that you're here as well, there's no chance of anything bad

happening."

Negi thought he heard Zova mutter 'try again', but shook it off. Evangeline studied Verakka

closely, then 'hmph'ed and turned. "Fine then." she said, and Rvark nodded with a smile

before he and the others proceeded. Asuna stepped up to Evangeline. "Is there something

wrong?" she asked. Without looking at her, Evangeline replied, "Their magical energies are

different from some of the others I've seen."

"What do you mean, Master?" Negi asked. This time, Chachamaru responded. "Thus far, a

spell has been needed to release a magician's power. But their power seems unabridged."

"Meaning?" "Meaning that they may practice a different form of magic."

Arrival at the principal's office led Verakka to knock on the door. A voice from within said

'Come in', and he entered alongside Zailir, Zova, Windine, Chachamaru and Evangeline. Negi

went to follow, but Zailir held an arm out.

"Verakka has decided that you'll be informed of what's going on IF the proposal we make is

agreed to." he declared. "Until then, wait outside." he glanced to Majess and Faiki. "You two

make sure they stay out."

"Yeah yeah, we got it..." Majess yawned, putting her hands behind her head and sitting

against the wall. Faiki walked to a waiting bench and sat.

"That's ridiculous, we need to know what's going on." Asuna stated. Zailir glanced at her.

"Currently, the ones who NEED to know are inside the room." the man replied. "You will be

told once a solid deal has been made, and not before." with that, he shut the door.

They stood in silence for a moment, then Negi turned to Majess and Faiki. "Who are you

guys?" he asked. Majess smiled. "Majess Obrium, member three of the Ragnarök Guardians."

she replied.

Negi gestured to the door. "And can you tell me what they're discussing?" he asked. Majess

shook her head, chuckling.

The child teacher turned to Faiki. "Can you tell me anything?" he asked. The girl seemed

surprised that he was talking to her; her eyes widened slightly, then she smiled. "Faiki

Xaphus Rvark, member six of the Ragnarök Guardians." she told him. "My brother gave pretty

strict guidelines when he allowed me to come here, something about Mahora being

dangerous."

"What kind of guidelines?" Konoka asked. Faiki shrugged. "Some boring stuff about not

wandering off on my own, not talking to strangers, and so forth." she replied. Negi nodded.

"So can you tell us about your brother's plans?" "Didn't he tell you? We want to be safe here."

"But why can't I be allowed in?" Negi asked. "He let the others inside-" "The discussion is

with the principal," Majess stated, drawing the magician's attention. "and did you really think

we could stop Evangeline from listening in? She's too stubborn."

"Hey, Springfield." Faiki said. Asuna glanced at her, as did Negi. "Springfield? Why my last

name?" he asked. Faiki blinked. "Isn't it a sign of respect to call someone by their last name in

Japan?" she asked.

Negi slowly nodded. "...yeah, I guess." he said. "Great! So, Springfield, could you sit and chat

with me for a bit?" the girl asked. "Like I said, it's the first time I've spoken with someone

outside of the Ragnarök Guardians."

* * *

"Zailir, you're sure that the door is soundproofed?" Zova muttered. The man shifted his gaze

to the teenager. "Don't doubt me, such a task is nothing." he replied.

"Like I said, we'll look into the matter but no concrete evidence has been shown that you are

telling the truth." Principal Konoe said. "We'll consult Magic Academy-"

"That's not good enough!" Verakka shouted back, slamming his fist on the desk. The sound of

splintering wood reverberated through the room, and Evangeline tensed. Verakka looked

down to see his arm covered in glowing green symbols, his skin a dark grey.

"Verakka, calm yourself." Windine said calmly. Rvark grunted and lifted his arm from the

damaged desk, then flexed and the symbols slowly faded away.

"What the hell was that?" Evangeline growled. "Are you hiding something, kid?"

"Regardless, that should prove our point." Verakka said, rubbing his wrist as the skin returned

to normal. "The Väkyroc clan neither forgets nor forgives. We have been on the run for five

months now."

"As I said, we need to look into this further." the principal insisted. "Not to mention, I don't

see how this is our problem." Evangeline added. Verakka turned his gaze to her. "We have

nowhere else to turn. If we are caught, something far worse than the incident with the Great

World Tree will befall the world."

The room was silent for a moment. Then Principal Konoe nodded to Zailir, who grunted.

"Would you please let the others in?" he asked.

* * *

"So that's how you're a teacher?" Faiki asked. Negi nodded, opened his mouth to say

something, and was stopped as the door was opened. Zailir glanced over them. "Come in." he

said tersely, walking back inside. Negi stood immediately, walking to the door. Asuna and

Konoka, who had been sitting with Majess, followed, and Faiki ran after them.

They found Zova and Windine conversing with each other in a corner of the room. Majess

went to stand next to Zailir, and Faiki took a position next to Verakka. The principal stood.

"Verakka, I shall grant your request on one condition." he said. The teen looked wary but

nodded.

"If this is as dangerous as you say, then you must put forth all of your effort only to protect

both Mahora Academy and the students within." Principal Konoe declared. "Do you agree?"

Verakka was silent, then he nodded. "Yes. I swear upon my honor, I shall do my utmost to

protect Mahora and its students." he said.

"Your honor?" Evangeline sneered. "Don't you have an oath stone, old man?"

Negi looked at Verakka, seeing that he looked both insulted and angry. "Is something

wrong?" the child teacher asked. Zailir snapped his fingers to get Negi's attention.

"Where we come from, swearing upon your honor is the same as swearing upon a soul-

binding stone." the man explained. "Breaking your oath will result in you being considered as

less than a person, a dull shell of what you once were. If Verakka were to break this oath,

neither I nor anyone else would complain if you killed him on the spot."

"By saying that Verakka's honor wasn't good enough, Evangeline delivered one of the most

vile insults possible." Zova continued, reaching into his pocket. "She, too, could die without

any complaints from us."

"Want to try it?" the vampire girl asked warningly. "Enough! I accept your oath, Verakka."

Principal Konoe said. He looked at Negi. "Mr. Negi, kindly show these people around campus.

Evangeline, get Mr. Takahata. We have things to discuss."


	3. Mahora Occupation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from characters not already in Negima.

* * *

**

**Session 1-2: Mahora Occupation

* * *

**

"You still don't believe me? Christ, what does it take to get through to you people?" Verakka

grunted, his hands in his pockets as they walked down the hallway.

"I'm just a bit suspicious of six magicians showing up out of nowhere and demanding to speak

to the principal." Negi replied. "You startled me, is all." "I've sworn upon my honor that my

efforts shall go to protecting Mahora and those within. Relax." "Even if you say that..."

"Hey, Mr. Negi!" came a call from down the hallway. The group glanced forward and saw

Setsuna Sakurazaki, Yue Ayase, Nodoka Miyazaki and Ku Fei approaching. "Ah, students."

Verakka murmured.

"Ah, who are they?" Setsuna asked, coming to a stop next to Konoka. Windine bowed. "We

are the Ragnarok Guardians." he said. "Windine, Zova, Zailir, Majess, Verakka, Faiki." "God

damn, you're polite." Zova added onto the end while Windine pointed to them.

"You're all Negi's partners?" Verakka asked. "Yeah, they are." the child teacher replied before

they had time to look surprised. "Well then, it's delightful to meet you. Now, back to what

we were saying-"

"Hold on a second! You guys are magicians?" Yue asked Verakka, who sighed before nodding.

"Yes, now if you'd be so kind, we were discussing-"

"We were just about to start the grand tour of campus. We'll probably be living here for a

while." Zova interrupted. A vein pulsed on Verakka's forehead. "Can I finish one damn sent-"

"Can you show us around?" Faiki asked Yue with a smile. She looked at Negi, then nodded.

Verakka looked like he was going to attack something, but he sighed. "Fine. Shall we go?"

As they began to walk, Setsuna fell back with Negi, Asuna and Konoka. "So who are these

people, really?" the Shinmeiryuu asked. Negi looked at her. "They're who they say they

are...I think. They're definitely magicians, they'll probably be staying here and so on."

"They made a deal with grandpa, it sounded really serious." Konoka added on. Setsuna

nodded.

"They made a soul-binding oath to the principal, so they shouldn't be dangerous. Even so, I'm

a bit uneasy around those two." Asuna said quietly, pointing to Verakka and Faiki; the latter

was holding onto the former's arm.

Up front, the Library Club members and Ku introduced themselves to the Ragnarok

Guardians. "Ku Fei...aren't you a world-famous martial artist?" Majess asked. "Let's spar

sometime!"

"This is exciting, today marks the first day I've spoken with people outside of our group."

Faiki said, smiling. "Would you mind being my friends?" "Ah, sure." Nodoka replied, smiling.

"Do you have anything you're interested in?" Yue asked her. Faiki nodded. "I like reading."

she said.

"Well, Mahora has the largest library in Japan." Konoka spoke up, smiling. "We could take you

there." "Sounds cool!"

"You all go ahead." Verakka said, eyes closed. "I want to speak with our dear friend, Mr.

Negi."

There was a moment of hesitation, then the others moved on. Negi turned to Verakka. "Is

something wrong?" he asked.

"Negi, within the next thirty-six hours we will be found. The Vakyroc clan will attempt to gain

possession of me and Faiki." the elder boy said. "If that happens, Faiki wll be murdered, I will

be put on trial, and the world may very well end. I have sworn to do my best to prevent this."

"You mean a giant battle?" Negi asked, alarmed. "No, they will be very subtle. Too many

innocents. But it will be no walk in the park." Verakka replied. "I know you probably don't

believe me yet, but my oath has been made. I cannot go back on my word."

Negi nodded. "I believe you, Verakka. Don't worry." "Now, Mr. Negi, you must swear an oath

to me." the older teen said. The child teacher blinked. "Wha-?"

"Swear to me, upon your honor, that regardless of circumstance, you will protect my sister

from the Vakyroc clan in the instance that I am unable to." Verakka said. Negi was silent, and

Verakka grunted. "Swear it, child teacher!"

Before anything else could be said, however, a calm 'Yo' came from behind the pair, and they

turned to see Takahata walking towards them. "Negi, how's it going?" the older man asked

with a small smile. "Ah, Takamichi! The principal-" "Yeah, I'm going to see him now."

"Mr. Takahata." Verakka said, looking wary. The older man smiled at him. "Yeah, now why

don't you go catch up with your friends? You seem very obsessed with keeping your sister

safe."

Verakka's eyes widened. "Were you eaves-?" "Mm, maybe a little." Takahata cut him off

with a laugh, then walked past them. Verakka stared at his back. "Let's go." Negi said, turning

and walking away. Rvark was silent, then followed the child teacher.

* * *

"Wo~w!" Faiki exclaimed, running into the library. "It's big!"

"It's a library. Calm down." Zova responded.

"Libraries can be exciting." Yue said indignantly. The older teen sneered. "Really now? You've

convinced me; what could be more fun than a bunch of glasses-wearing nerds sitting in chairs

and looking at dusty pieces of paper? Par-ty."

"You're so ignorant it pains me." Verakka said without looking at Zova, browsing the shelves.

"I, for one, enjoy reading, although not on Faiki's level." "What are you trying to say,

Verakka?" "You're a reading fanatic." "Hmph!"

"Faiki, over here." Nodoka called. "What kind of stories do you like?" "Mm, anything good." "I

know where we could go!"

Zailir grabbed Majess' dress as she was climbing one of the bookcases, pulling her back down

to the floor. "This is not a playground, can't you be a bit more mature?" he asked,

exasperated. "Then how are we supposed to get the books way up there?"

"God, they're dumb." Zova chuckled. "Right, Windine?"

"Where do I check these out?" came the response. Zova and Yue turned to see the other teen

holding a stack of what must've been at least fifteen books. "...wow." Zova said simply.

"Ah, Yue!" a voice called. She turned to see Haruna running to them. "Who're these guys?"

Paru asked. "Magicians. Now, if you could take me to the checkout center..." Windine

replied.

"Oh? Magicians?" Haruna asked. "How exciting." "Not really." "The checkout counter,

please..." "From what I understand, they came to get our help." "Is that so?" "These are really

quite heavy."

"You are Haruna, right?" Verakka asked. "Your artifact allows you to animate pictures?"

"Mmhmm."

Windine sighed and walked away.

"Verakka will be staying at Mahora for a while." Negi told Haruna. "We're helping him with a

very substantial problem." "What problem?"

"We're being hunted." Verakka said shortly, sounding tired of repeating himself.

After introductions were made, Majess walked to them. "Verakka, Faiki found a book that

she thought you'd like." The boy nodded. "Alright, I'll be right there." he replied. As Majess

ran off, the silver-haired teen saw Faiki laughing with Nodoka and smiled. He looked at Yue

and Haruna. "Both of you, you're in the Library Exploration club, right? Would you mind

letting Faiki come visit whenever she wants?"

"No, not at all." Haruna replied. "Thanks, she loves books. I haven't seen her this happy in a

while." Verakka said, smiling at them.

"She's not happy with you guys?" Konoka asked. Verakka turned. "Try spending six months in

your house with nobody to talk to but four guys and one other girl, and you'll see how that

could get boring, regardless of our relationship."

"Verakka, come on!" Faiki called. The teen started, then walked over to her.

"Mr. Negi, you trust them?" Haruna asked. Negi nodded. "The principal trusted them, so will

I."

Just then, Chachamaru entered the library. She looked at the Ragnarok Guardians and

motioned for them to come. "The principal has decided on what must be done. You will be

staying here." she said. "Verakka has been assigned as the school watchman, while Master

takes border control."

"Meaning...?" Verakka said. "Meaning that you will be both teaching assistant and hall

monitor." the android replied. "Zailir is to be a substitute teacher." "Oh joy." the man

grunted, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Zova and Windine are to enroll in the high school." "Excuse me?" Zova ventured. "I must

have an extraordinary amount of wax lodged in my ear, because it sounded like you just said

you were enrolling me in this academy." "Correct." "Oh fuck that!"

"Zova, calm yourself." Windine said simply, brushing hair out of his eyes. "And Majess and

Faiki?" "They will be staying with Master and I."

"Wait, you're serious?" Negi asked. Chachamaru nodded. "Yes, that is why Master did not

come herself. She was rather upset."

"So where will we be sleeping, then?" Verakka asked, gesturing to the men of the group.

"Two girls invading Evangeline's private life will piss her off, four men added to that will push

her over the edge."

"Zailir Navis has been invited to stay with Professor Takahata." Chachamaru said. The man

chuckled. "Oh really? Fine then, if there's no alternative." he replied. The android nodded,

then looked at Zova and Windine. "A dorm has been prepared for you two, you will be

staying together."

"Great." Zova muttered. Windine nodded. "And me?" Verakka asked.

"Undecided. Stay where you like." Chachamaru replied. The teen laughed. "Really now? Okay

then." he said with a smile.

"Hold on, me and Verakka will be sleeping in different places?" Faiki asked. "It appears that

way, dear sister."

"Is there something wrong?" Konoka asked. Asuna glanced between Faiki and Verakka.

"Me and Faiki slept in the same bed back at our old place, we only had so many rooms."

Verakka stated. "That was for about three months, I guess she got accustomed to it."

"Vera~kka!"

"There is no solution. We have no alternative for Faiki, and Master would not permit

Verakka." Karakuri stated. Verakka nodded. "Agreed. I'll find a place."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the group split up. Zailir walked through one of the courtyards, suddenly

finding himself beside Takahata. "So, new teacher, huh?" the elder man asked with a smile.

"Substitute." Zailir said simply. "You seem to be taking everything well; do you not suspect

me of treachery? Unlike Verakka, I have sworn no oath."

"Well, since your boss HAS sworn an oath, he'd have to stop you if you went wild. And even if

you could take him on, which I doubt, could you handle all of us as well?" Takahata inquired,

laughing. Zailir joined him, although his laugh was deeper and more sinister-sounding. "Oh,

the confident ones are the most fun to break." he said. Takahata waved off the statement as

they entered the main school building.

"Ah, Ms. Minamoto." Takahata said with a wave. Zailir glanced up to see a large-breasted,

blue-haired woman walking towards them. He raised an eyebrow. "This school isn't going to

turn out to be one giant tit-fest, is it?"

"Well, that's rather vulgar." Minamoto replied with a smile. "Who might you be?" "I'm a

substitute teacher, Zailir Yansan Navis." the Guardian replied. "He's also a magician."

Takahata added on.

"That's a rather loose term for it, but yes." Zailir nodded with a sigh. "I'm Shizuna Minamoto,

the nurse." the other teacher explained, holding out a hand, which Zailir shook. "Where will

you be staying?"

"As part of a contract with the school, I will be staying with _this._" Navis replied, gesturing to

Takahata without looking at him. The tone of voice indicated displeasure.

Minamoto laughed. "Well, why don't you fill me in on the details as we walk?" she asked.

Zailir raised an eyebrow, then turned to Takahata. "Is there something wrong with this

woman?" he asked. "She seems unendingly cheerful." "That's not always a bad thing, is it?"

"In this case, it rather disturbs me."

"I'm right here." Minamoto reminded them gently, making Zailir tense. "Very well, I shall

inform you of our deal." he said. "But the smile needs to go."

* * *

Windine and Zova walked through the halls of the high school, past girls which stared and

giggled at them. Zova sighed, facepalming. "I hate mortals." he muttered. Windine nudged

him. "Be calm. This is a chance to get you out of that shell." "Dude, these are high school

girls." "And now we are high school guys. From the looks of their reactions, they could be

interested in us." "They're probably staring at that damnable half-moon tattoo on your

forehead, you freak." "It symbolizes peace-" "It symbolizes absurdity! 'Oh, I'll just tattoo a

MOON onto my FOREHEAD, because THAT'LL help us blend in!'" "Zova, you seem nervous."

A pair of girls walked up to them, hands on their hips. "You guys DO know this is a female-

only academy, right?" she asked. Windine nodded, then held up a pink slip of paper.

"Transfer documents, we are in the dormitory that was recently cleared." he said.

"Well...all right then." one of the girls blinked. Zova looked closer at them; one had long pink

hair that fell over her shoulders and blue eyes, the other had dark blue hair that was braided

in the back and green eyes.

"I'm Tsubasa Miyako." the pink haired one said. "Freshman." she then gestured to the blue-

haired girl. "I'm Yukiko Rio, junior." she spoke. Zova nodded. "Zova Kindar." "Windine Vaexi."

"You guys need help finding your classes?" Yukiko asked, holding out a hand for their

schedules. Windine shook his head. "We are fine, but thank you."

"You're really polite, where did you transfer from?" she asked. Zova thought quickly.

"Overseas." he said simply. "Aah, foreigners! But you're so fluent in Japanese." Tsubasa

commented. "We're quick learners." "Hmm...that's cool."

"You two are the new students?" asked someone from behind. Zova turned his head to see

another girl, with jet black hair and brown eyes. She wore a blood red headband, and gave off

an air of authority.

"Yeah, that's right." he replied. "We're juniors."

"I am Kiku Sora, junior class leader." the girl responded. "If you have any questions, ask me."

"One comes to mind right now. Do you know where we could find dorm 963?" Windine

asked. Kiku nodded, glancing over them again before turning. "This way." she said, leading

them away. "Hey, we'll see you guys later!" Tsubasa called after them. Zova 'hmph'ed and

Windine gave them a wave.

* * *

Faiki and Majess waited for Evangeline near the front door of the school. She came out a few

minutes later, glanced at them, then kept walking. "Hey, Evangel!" Faiki called, getting no

response. She looked at Majess, who shrugged before walking after the vampire girl.

"Hey, something wrong?" Majess asked with a chuckle. "It's not funny, you lower life form.

I've been bullied into keeping you in my home by that abominable old man." Evangeline

grunted. Majess held up her hands like 'whoa'. "Calm down there. No other dorms could be

spared, and did you think we would sleep outside?"

"There must be alternatives!"

"Mm...don't think so."

"Whatever." Evangeline said. "I'll show you where to sleep, just don't touch anything."

Majess smiled at Faiki behind the vampire's back, and she grinned back. The two followed

Evangeline for ten minutes to her house in the woods, and McDowell grunted. "Here it is."

she said tersely. "Chachamaru has sleeping bags for you two."

As if on cue, the robot opened the door and gestured for them to enter. Evangeline did so

without hesitating. Faiki said 'thanks' and went inside, and Majess held up her hand.

Chachamaru blinked at it.

"It's a high five. Kind of like 'oh yeah!'" the girl explained. Chachamaru tilted her head to the

side. "Oh...yeah...?" she asked. "Yeah, I hold up my hand and you slap it." Obrium said with a

smile. "Don't you do this with that Springfield guy?"

"Um, no." Karakuri replied, raising her hand as Majess slapped it. "You do it with your friends

when something awesome happens." the girl said, smiling and walking inside. Chachamaru

followed her, closing the door behind them.

They found Evangeline and Faiki seated at a table, the vampire rubbing her temple as if she

had a headache. "Chachamaru, tea." she said simply. "Two, please!" Faiki said with a smile.

Chachamaru nodded and went into the next room, leaving Majess to sit at the table with

them. "We won't bother you, Evangeline. Relax." Majess said.

"Too late." the older girl muttered. Faiki put her hand on Evangeline's, causing the vampire

girl to recoil. "Hey-!"

"Evangel, I don't know about Majess, but until today, I've not even spoken to anyone outside

of the Guardians." the Rvark girl said softly. "I don't want someone I just met to be mad at

me. If there's a reason, please tell me and I'll try to fix it."

"There's nothing you can do." McDowell told her, folding her arms. Faiki looked at the floor,

silent. All was quiet until Chachamaru arrived with the tea.

* * *

"You plan on sleeping in a tree?" Setsuna asked. Verakka shrugged as the group walked along

the sidewalk. "I don't know of anyone who would allow me to stay with them." he replied.

"Besides, trees aren't too bad." "But that's no good at all, you should have somewhere nicer

to stay." Konoka declared.

"How nice, and for a person you just met. But unless opportunity decides to fall from the sky,

I don't think that I'm sleeping anywhere but outside." Verakka chuckled.

"Anyway, kiddies, you should be more worried about yourselves. I'm sorry to say, but in the

event of an attack, Mr. Negi is probably the only one among you who can defend himself

against more serious threats."

"Don't underestimate us." Asuna said confidently, smirking at the older teen, who laughed.

"Ah, confidence. Good. You may prove to be more than useless, after all."

"Asuna has the power to cancel out magic." Konoka said with a smile. "Is that so? Perhaps you

would be well-suited as a meat shield."

"Please do not speak of my students like that." Negi requested. Rvark chuckled again, then

he looked forward and stopped, blinking. "Well, well, well...what do we have here?"

Negi looked forward to see Zazie Rainyday and Mana Tatsumiya standing at the end of the

path. Zazie looked them over, then raised a finger and beckoned to Verakka.

"Hey, who is that girl? She's never showed up in Windine's scrying orb." Rvark asked. "I know

about the mercenary, but the other girl actually gives me the creeps." "She's Zazie

Rainyday...we don't really know much about her, but she has a demon sister." "Does she

now?"

Verakka stepped up to Zazie, who stared at him. After a moment, he nodded. "Right, nice to

meet you."

More silence.

"Demon, huh? Mind telling a bit more about that?"

Silence.

"Do you ever do anything but stare?"

"On occasion."

"Verakka Rvark." Mana said. "Zazie suggested we allow you to stay in our dorm, she wants to

study you." The elder teen looked at her. "Oh? And you're fine with that?" "Keep your hands

off of my property and I don't care."

"See, Verakka? Now you have a place to stay." Negi said with a smile. Verakka nodded. "I

suppose. Last chance, you two; are you fine with me staying with you?"

Zazie was silent, and Mana simply crossed her arms. Rvark nodded after a moment. "Right

then. See you later, kiddies." he called back to Negi with a wave, then walked off with Zazie

and Mana.

Once out of earshot, Verakka turned to Mana. "I'll speak to you, since the other one doesn't

seem very inclined to conversation." The mercenary girl nodded. "First off, why the sudden

invitation?" "You are the leader of those people, and the principal confided in me that you

were to be protected when sleeping." Mana replied. "He pays me well for it, so I plan to do

the job well."

"You don't think I can protect myself?" the teen asked. Tatsumiya glanced at him. "That

doesn't matter. You're safer sleeping with myself and Zazie than outside in a tree, free for

our enemies to take you."

"Did the principal ask this of you as well, girl?" Verakka asked Zazie, who did not react at all

other than shaking her head slightly. "Zazie keeps to herself, for the most part." Mana

informed him. "I see. Well, she certainly has a unique way of getting her point across, with or

without words."

Zazie looked at him, saying nothing, but he chuckled and held up his hands in mock

surrender. "Exactly my point. You can relax."

"Enough. We will show you to the dorm, and that is all." Mana informed him. "You may return

when you wish to sleep." "Sounds downright cheerful."


	4. First Day Of School

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for characters not already from Negima.

* * *

**

**Session 1-3: First Day of School

* * *

**

Verakka yawned, then opened his eyes to the darkness of the room. He sat up, glanced at the

window and saw sunlight creeping through the blinds.

He looked around slowly, seeing Mana in her bed and Zazie in hers. He then did a double-

take; the second girl's eyes were open, and she was staring at him.

"Um...hi?" he said slowly. Zazie sat up in her bed, then stood. She was wearing a purple

leotard with matching shoes and gloves. Verakka raised an eyebrow. "You...um...sleep in

that?" he asked.

No reply.

The elder boy sighed. "Whatever. You have any food that you wouldn't mind sharing?"

Nothing. He stood for a moment, hands in his pockets, then sighed and strolled over to a

mini-fridge in the corner of the room. As he scanned within it, he heard Mana get out of bed

with a groan.

"Mm? Zazie, why are you standing in front of my bed?" he heard her ask. Verakka grabbed a

piece of sliced ham and closed the refridgerator. "Does the cafeteria have any good food?"

he called to the more talkative girl.

Mana walked into his view, rolling her shoulders. "It depends on your taste." she replied. "I

don't have a problem with it."

"You don't seem like the kind of person who gets bothered by a whole lot..."

"A mercenary has to be open-minded."

"So you take any job?" Verakka asked the girl, who glanced at him. "Even if it meant

completely throwing away a previous one?"

Mana was silent.

"For instance," the teen continued, "You have been told to protect me as I sleep. Should

someone else tell you to slit my throat, and offer a higher pay, would you do it?"

Mana gave a curt nod, crossing her arms. "Are you getting at something?" she asked.

"I may have a job for you." Rvark replied, placing a hand on his hip as he bit into the ham.

"Think of it as an extension to your current one." "The pay would have to be substantial." "Do

you take targets as payment?" "My bullets are expensive." "Then never mind." Verakka

sighed.

He walked to the window and opened the blinds, seeing the first rays of sunlight glistening

over the horizon. He then frowned; a shadow flitted across the sky.

"Oh joy." he muttered. He looked at Mana. "It appears that the enemy found us sooner than I

expected. They won't try anything until the school day is over, so you can rest on that

account."

"I don't plan to do anything I won't get paid for." the mercenary replied. Verakka looked

towards her, staring her straight in the eye.

"You are a self-centered person." he said after several seconds of silence. "You help others

only when it is profitable to you, and to a certain extent, everything you do is for yourself."

Verakka continued. "But if you won't do anything that you don't get paid for, I wonder if you'll

use those very expensive bullets to save this place once it is crushed under the heel of the

enemy. Think long and hard about that, and tell me afterwards whether or not you will

assist."

* * *

Negi, Konoka, Asuna and Setsuna exited the dorms, running towards Mahora. "Jeez, we're

late again!" Asuna exclaimed. "I tried to wake you up!" the child teacher retorted.

They got within view of the front gates and saw Verakka walking inside. "Ah, Verakka!" Negi

called. The elder boy turned back to them.

He was wearing a black zip-up jacket with a high collar that covered his neck, as well as a

black hoodie and black pants.

"Hey there, kiddies." he replied with a chuckle as they ran up to him. "Kiddies? Do you know

how old we are?" Asuna huffed. "Younger than me." came the reply.

"So you're starting your new job today?" Konoka asked. Rvark nodded. "That's right; I look

forward to meeting your dear students." he said.

The walk to the classroom was silent. Upon opening the door, Konoka, Asuna and Setsuna

took their seats, and Negi walked to the front of the room with Verakka.

"Everyone, this is Verakka Evak Rvark. He's seventeen." Negi said. "He's going to be a part-

time teacher's assistant."

"Teacher's assistant, is it?" Kazumi asked, smiling at Verakka. He felt a shiver go up his spine,

then glanced at Negi.

"That red-haired one...I feel like she's staring into my goddamned _soul_..." the elder boy

whispered. "Kazumi's the classroom reporter. Kind of." Negi whispered back.

"Ah, he's a foreigner!" came a call from Makie. Verakka smiled slightly, bowing to the girls. "I

hope to enjoy being in your company." he said, very formal-sounding.

"You're laying it on way too thick." Evangeline muttered from the back of the room.

"Hey, where are you from, Mr. Rvark?" Fuka asked him. Verakka shifted uncomfortably.

"Overseas." he replied quietly.

Negi glanced at him curiously, but Fuka seemed to accept the answer. "Verakka's kind of an

odd name." Sayo said with a smile.

Verakka did a double take. "A ghost?" he exclaimed. "Yep. That's Sayo Aisaka, the academy's

resident spirit." Kazumi told him with a nod and a grin. Sayo tilted her head in a small bow.

"Nice to meet you." she said.

"The feeling is mutual." Verakka muttered under his breath. "Well girls, I won't get in the way

of your lesson." he gestured to Negi. "Please continue."

* * *

Windine and Zova traversed the hallways of the highschool, Zova glancing at a map of the

school. "Turn left." he said gruffly. And so they did.

"You do not seem to be enjoying yourself. This is school." Windine said. "Windine, people

like us shouldn't GO to school." came the reply. "I don't know why you're so happy about

this."

"Socialization is not always a bad thing, even for people like us." Windine reasoned. "This is a

chance for you to stop being so irritating to our leader, as well." "Oh? Did you hear that from

Verakka, or is this your personal opinion?"

Their conversation was cut short as they arrived at the classroom.

* * *

Zailir sat beside Takahata in the teacher's lounge, arms folded and leaning back in his chair.

"How's your first day going, Zailir?" Takamichi asked with a slight smile. "I've had no less than

twenty-nine people come up and introduce themselves, very formally." he replied. "It all

seems very dull and repetitive."

"Well, that's partly true, but when you get an actual teaching assignment, things kind of perk

up."

"Things perk up when I have to deal with a room full of arrogant brats?"

"You're sounding very negative, you know."

Takamichi glanced at his watch. "Ah, and my classes are about to start." he said, standing and

grabbing his jacket. "I'll see you in a bit."

Zailir nodded and tapped a key on the other man's computer as he exited the room. A second

teacher entered the room as he left, taking Takahata's seat.

"Hey, you must be the new transfer." he said. Zailir nodded. "Zailir Yansan Navis."

"Wow...pardon me for saying so, but that's a strange name." "I stopped being offended after

the fifteenth time I heard it."

A knock at the door caused the pair to look up, as well as the other teachers in the room, and

it opened to reveal a young girl. She was around eight, and was wearing a black dress that

went down to her ankles.

Zailir's eyes widened. The girl's eyes were blue, but her pupils were slits and she practically

pulsed with magical energy.

"Ah, hello there." one of the teachers said, standing up. "You must've gotten lost from the

elementary school. Need some help?"

"I seek Verakka Rvark." the girl replied monotonously, taking a step into the room. Zailir

glanced around. _Not good,_ he thought, _I can't let her get any closer to the humans._

"I'll help her out. Verakka's a personal friend of mine." he said, standing and walking to the

girl. She looked up at him. "You are-"

"Come on, _little girl._" he growled, ushering her out of the room and smiling back at the

teachers. The second the door clicked shut, he grabbed the girl by the neck and slammed her

into the wall.

"Are you fucking insane?" Zailir whispered furiously. "There are so many innocents here!

You'll be breaking your own goddamn laws if you get within five feet of them!"

"Zailir Yansan Navis." the girl said in response, unaffected by his words or actions. "I am Telsi

Crixen. In the name of the Vakyroc Clan, I hereby place you under arrest."

"And the charges?" Zailir asked mockingly. He drew Telsi away from the wall, then thrust her

back into it. "Are you kidding me? Get out of the school, before somebody notices you for

what you are!"

"The charges," Telsi continued, unaffected. "Are assisting a Class A criminal escape from the

holy protection of the Vakyroc Clan, assaulting a Vakyroc Clan penitentiary, and freeing a

sacrificial host. You are ordered to gather your comrades and report to High Chancellor Xalax

for your punishment."

"Listen here, little girl." Zailir said quietly. "I don't care if you want to have a big showdown

with Verakka, or if you want our group to come in for 'punishment'. Get your ass out of this

school, or you will be facing a similar punishment for close proximity with humans."

"That rule has been temporarily suspended, as the severity of your crime demands action."

Telsi told him. Zailir grinned. "Then I suppose I can suspend one of my OWN laws."

He placed a hand on her neck, then the girl burst into black fire. She seemed unconcerned,

even as her body burned and withered. "You have made your decision clear. You now face

death." Telsi told him.

"I think I'll manage." Zailir responded, dropping the flaming girl to the floor. As he re-entered

the teacher's room, the girl disappeared without any sign that she had been there.

* * *

Majess and Faiki walked through the area near the Great World Tree.

"You feel that?" Majess said quietly, glancing around. Faiki nodded.

"They're here, aren't they?" she asked. "Verakka told me they don't attack when innocents

are around, but it seems like they aren't concerned about occupation."

Majess narrowed her eyes. A girl was standing on a nearby rooftop. She had blue eyes and

wore a black dress, and seemed to be eight years old.

"Is that a revenant?" Faiki asked. "I've never seen one, so..." "No, that's a polycorp." Majess

replied. "I've only seen one, but it was a different type."

The girl jumped down from the building, then walked to them. "Majess Obrium and Faiki

Xaphus Rvark," she began. "I am Telsi Crixen. By the order of the Vakyroc Clan, you are both

under arrest-"

"Keep your mouth shut." Obrium snapped. "I know you've probably talked to the others

already; Faiki and I are no different. You won't be taking any of us in."

"Majess Obrium, you are charged with the assisted escape of a sacrificial host." Telsi

explained. "However, High Chancellor Xalax will release you from all charges if you turn in

your companions to us."

"Majess wouldn't do that!" Faiki shouted at Telsi. "Go away!"

"You need to leave. You can only hold that shape for so long, right?" Majess asked quietly.

Telsi glanced at her. "I can hold it long enough." she replied. "I have orders to detain you if

need be."

"I'd estimate you have maybe ten minutes left." Majess said with a chuckle. "Can you fight

me without expending too much of your energy? Polycorps aren't the most stable beings,

you know..."

Crixen was silent. "You have made your choice clear. Xalax has condemned you to death." she

said.

"Wonderful. Now get out of here." Majess replied with a wave of her hand. Telsi shook her

head slowly. "You do not know what you have done." she said quietly, then vanished.

* * *

"Bye, everyone!" Negi said with a smile. Verakka stepped away from the wall which he had

been leaning on, walking up to Negi.

"Child teacher, come with me." he said. Negi turned to him, then nodded. They stepped out

into the hall. "Is there a problem, Verakka?" "It seems the Vakyroc clan made their move

sooner than expected."

"What's going on?" Asuna asked, coming out with Konoka, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka and Haruna.

Verakka glanced at them. "Trouble. We need to act now; since school is over, they will have

no regrets attacking."

He took out a set of cards. "T-Those are Pactio cards, aren't they?" Nodoka exclaimed. Upon

closer glance, the cards had pictures of Majess, Windine, Zova and Zailir on them.

"Did you really kiss the guys?" Asuna asked, raising an eyebrow. "There is more than one way

to form a pactio." Rvark responded. "I shall call them here, then we shall exit the school.

Prepare for a fight."


End file.
